


Danganronpa v4: Love in Despair

by FluffyMarshClouds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, Kiibouma, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Shipping, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMarshClouds/pseuds/FluffyMarshClouds
Summary: When Genji Kami Satori Reimu Ninishisho falls in love with Kiibo, the Ultimate Robot at Hope's Peak Academy High School, things get tense. He needs to overcome many obstacles, such as the fact that Kiibo is in a relationship and he and his friends are trapped in another killing game?! This won't be easy for him...
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to my friends (irl) for helping me right this. This wouldn't be possible without you all. You guys rock! BTW: Pls leave constructive crisism only! I don't want hate or trolls in the comments pls and thank you! I hope you enjoy my story!

——————————————————————————————

"𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓬𝓻𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰; 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓹𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓽𝓮. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓵𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓾𝓹𝓼𝓮𝓽." 

-𝓤𝓷𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓷

——————————————————————————————

Hello, my name is Genji Kami Satori Reimu Ninshisho. I have grey loosely curley somewhat long hair and pearl white eyes that twinkle in the sun like the stars at night. I'm 5'4" and my skin is pale and white and if I were a geisha, I wouldnt need any makeup at all. A lot fo people tell m e that I look like Jung Hoseok. I'm currently 16 and go to Hope's Peak Academy in Tokyo Japan where I'm the Ultimate Intellectual Prodigy.

Today was a pretty bad day for me. It's not that I even have many good days, bur I still feel like complaining. It was 5:00 p.m. after school. I was talking with my best friend, Hiroko Lutiya. He's the ultimae Writer. His face was clear and had a natural glow to it and his royal blue eyes contemplating his silky black hair.

"Why does Korean have to be so hard?!" he said. "I even went over too the Ultimate Language Lerner for help, and I still don't get it!"

I never really had a problem with my Korean classes. If I were to check my report card right now, you would see that I have all A+s and that I take honors and AP courses. It's not that Lutiya-san had bad grades, they were pretty good and he's even in sum classes with me but math and other languages are not his strong suit so he has slightly lower grades in those. I sigh before saying anything to him.

"I could see how learning another lunges could be difficult. How about we study together more often after school> We can go over more." I say to him.

"thx" hes says, but I can tell that wants something more. (AN: not in that way! Grow up!)

Anyways, we continue talking on the bench, the next hour relatively peaceful. I decide to get up to stretch, it's imedeetly stopped when I see the boy from across the plaza. His name is Kiibo, my crush. I've been in love with him since the day I entered the gates of Hope's Peak. I loved everything about him, from his hair, to his bashful personality, his voice, everything about him just made my heart melt!

Sadly, he's taken, he's been together with a boy named Kokichi Ouma for 1 1/2 years already. I didn't wanna complain too much when I found out. It was ta this moment that I decided to just befriend him instead. Goo things come to those who wait, right?

I walked up to Kiibo and greeted him.

"Hey!" I said to him

"Oh, hey there, Ninshisho-san." He said back. We both had the same classes, so we were at least aquintances.

We all started to talk for the next hour when suddenly...

"Kiibo-chaaaaaan!" Shouted a voice. "Kiiiiibooooooy!!!!!!!!"

I knew who it was based on that nickname: it was Kokichi Ouma. Didn't I mention that that's Kokichi's nickname for him?

We all stood up. Kokichi came to us.

"Hey! Where have you been Kiiboy! Hurry! We need to get ready for out date!" He said.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys, I have to leave. I'll see you low later! Bye Ninchi-San! By Lutiya san!" Kiibo said and he walked away.

Kokichi glares at me and Lutiya and he leaves.

"And you two need to stay away! He is MY boyfriend!" He shouts

After Kokichi and Kiibo leave, I look at my watch... its 7:00 a clock already! I tell Hiroko.

"Hey, its 7, I think we should head to our rooms. The sun is setting and I don't like being out at dark."

He agrees and we leave to our dorms. When I get to my dorm, I feel mix of sadness, anger, and confusion. Kokichi glared and me and Loutiya-san before leaving with Kiibo. Why would he get upset that we were talking with his boyfriend? What's wrong with that? Is he jealous maybeeeeee? Either way, I have definitely learned one thing: Kiibo is his territory and not mine... and if I at least want to be his friend, I have to do so in secret...

——————————————————————————————

AN: Remember to leave constructive criticism in the comments and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

P.S. If you don't stan my precious bby boi J-Hope gtfo and go stan him now!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: mkay I decided to make another chapter rn coz y not? Sadly the latter half of my Thanksgiving Break has started, so I have to put in more time for school projects and classes are gonna start again. On the bright side, Christmas Break is coming soon, right?

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

The next day I woke up from my bed. I got out of my p[ajamas anbd put on my "uniform". I call it a uniform but it really isn't. Since Hope's Peak's handbook states that we have to wear something that can relate to out talent, so I just decided to dress up like a nerd, that is, a dress shirt, a tie, a belt, and some pants. The real uniform is your pajamas, which I usually do whenever I have to write essays and theses to publish. 

Anyways, it was 5:45 a.m. My dorm mate, Tomohiro Uchiyama, the ultimate Plush Maker. He is super good at creating stuffed toys that are soft and cuddly. He is so good at it, that he managed to create his own successful company that shut down Ty and Build-a-Bear easily. He was sleeping with a baby blue stuffed bunny he made himself. His brown hair looked similair to mine.

I walked outisde of my dorm and Hiroko was there. Were neighbors. His dormmate was Mitsuki Kinashigawa, the Ultimate Sailor. Outside of having sailed the 7 Seas, she sailed them in the harshest conditions ever. She went to explore the seas and discovered many new kinds of fish. With her skills and knowledge, she was also able to save crewmates who fell off of the ships. Everyone survived thanks to her. Her usual uniform consisted of a white sailor's uniform with a blue neckerchirf, white short shorts, and she had blond hair in pig, bunched up, ponytails. She also hasd a whit e sailor's hat.

We went out to the dining hall ot have breakfast and then we talked.

"remeber yesterday?" Lutiya-san asked

"Yeah," I replied "I can't believe what happened. Why did Kokichi think that were were doing something with Kiibo? It was just friendlhy banter, right?"

"Well... thats the thing, I don't think Kokichi doesn;t like that." he answered back. "O am gping to stay away from Kiibo from now on. I don't know, but I wanna stay out of trouble."

"Ok..." I said. 

I already said that I was oghing to be more secret about my affairs, and that's what I was going to do. Lutiya-san and I split up for now. I grabbed my iPhone 12 Mini out of my pocket and plugged in my earbuds and put on "Psycho" by Red Velvet. As I walked the lonely hallways with barely any students, I saw Kiibo. I looked around to see if anyone was around and then waved at him. He waved back.

"Hey" I wispered

"Oh hi there Ninshisho-san" Kiibo replies.

"Come on, let's talk somewhere private. I don't want *him* to see us or anything" I say.

"Okay" he says back

We go to a quiet and secluded place on campus and then talk.

"What are you doing out so early?" I say. Most ppl know I am awake early, so I didn't have to explain myself to him.

"Oh, well you see, I usually wake up early so I can be ready by 7:00 when most students wake up," he says, "I usually do a check on my programming to make sure any malware or viruses didn't into me, and if there are (which is actually more than you may think), my body immediately tries to fight them off. Today there was none, so I was able to get out and walk around freely this morning."

"That's a good thing," I think and say to him, "Let's make sure that Kokichi doesn't spot us. I don't want him to get upset at us again. I don't know why he got upset at us. It was just friendly banter." 

"Oh, he's like that. He's really overprotective and I'm not allowed to talk to many people. O hope that he doens't see us here." He replies back. 

"Well anyways, hiow was your date last night?" I inquire

We start talking for a few more minutes until I hear footsteps down the hallway. We both gasp.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

The footsteps get loud and loud and so I assumed that they got closer and closer. Then suddenly...

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" 

Shit. We're dead meet. I rise up with keepo. It's Kokichi and his bully gang. Kokichi and his bullies consist of him and 4 other students. They goo around beating ppl up and cause mischeif around Kyoto.

"So this is where you were?!!" Yelled Kokchi. O looked at my iPhone 12; it was 6:30, dammir! 

He forcefully dragged Kiibo away from me and tossed him into jis minion;s arms. Then he glared at me.

"It old you to not hang around my Kiiboy! And now ur gonna pay!" he yelled.

His minions thre KIibo onto the floor and surrounded me. Then they started punching me and kicking me until I fell on the floor.

"Ow! Stop! It hurts!" I screamed. Since everyone was still alseep in their dorms, no one heard me. I was in pain, ready to cry my eyes out. By 6:46, they stopped.

"This is a lesson to never be around MY Kiiboy again!" Kokichi screamed. He walked away with Kiibo having gotten up, staring at me helplessly. I cried. as they exited the hallway, O heard some inaudible screaming and what sounded like Kiibo crying. I was so shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay this will probably be the last chapter of my Thanksgiving Break, but idk if it will be released by tomorrow lol. Also, someone posted a comment on the first chapter (on my Wayypad). Idk who Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way is but she sounds like a cool character. Maybde I;ll look her up.

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

Oh yeah, I might as well mention who is apart of Kokichi's gangk, I jate them all.

 **Izumi Ituka Ichibakashiba: Ultimate Hisorian**  
He doesn't look the part, but he;s Kokichi's main partner in the group; his right-handed man. He is really good at taking tabs of what people do. He is the Ultinate Historian. He has always had a knack at memorization. He got accepetd in Hope's Peak after discovering an ancient civiization deep within the Atacama Dessert. He managed to find so many things there and memorized it all without needing to write it all, Reportedly, he knows everything about everyone in school.

 **Murasaki Kinashikawa Shikibu: ultimat Novelist**  
She seems graceful at first, but she's just as mean-spirited as the others. She wrote a large romance novel called Kenji Monogatari that got really famous and is considrd the best literature of all of Japan. SHe got all conceited after that and then HPA accepted her. She's basically a queen bee and is super rich and all the guys are in love ith her. I son't see why.

 **Toukiya no Komati: Ultimae Fan Maker**  
Who gave him his name? Honestly, he is just as much of a snob as he looks. He made fans that ppl say are beautiful and elegant. It's reported that even the Emporer of Japan and the Empress have used his fans. I met them befire and yeah, it's true. He is basically like a Male version of Murasaki.

 **Reisen Udoniba: Ultimate Gunswoman**  
Probably the most dangerous one of all of them. She can work with all types of guns, rifles, pistols, assult rifles, shotguns, you name it. There are rumors that she once worked as an assasin for the government. She's especially good at handling pistols, and she is armed with at all times. She scares everyone.

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

AN: Oh god I looked up who Ebony is. Why are there so many cuts on her body and why does she have a steak?! Either way, I found the fanfic she is from. The first chapter is good but I'm kinda out of my Harry Potter phase now. Maybe I'll still read it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright, today was my first day of school. I wrote this while taking notes simotaniously (lol). I'll probably be gone for a weeks ince I have some projects due soon along with a paper. 

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

**Kiibo's POV**

I was so scared. I only wantd a frend. I never thought that Ouma-chan would have such strong feelings like this. Inaba-san was groping my arm and dragging me forcerfully till we got to Ouma's and I's room. She threw me on the bed, but it hit me so hard that I deflected to the floor. 

Kokichi walks up to me, my face covered with tears, his bright red.

'WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH GENJI KAMI REIMU SATORI NINSHISHO?!" Kokichi clamors

I hesistate to speak, but as I open my mouth and he shouts, "ANSWER ME!", I give him an answer  
.  
"You were cheating on me, weren't you?!" Ouma-chan growls, "You don't realize what you have just done..." 

Kokichi and his gang came up to me, They were in every direction, and then............. EVERYTHING WENT BLACK!!!

..................................................When I woke up, no one was in the room. My body was aching and I felt like crying more, but I looked at the time, it was ^:50 p.m. I saw the time and had no time to think, I ran out and rushed out to my class before the bell would ring.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMFG this took a bit too long to write. I just never got to it! I started this w week before exams and am finishing it now! Thanks for waiting! Also, I just hit 100 reads (on wattpad) while writing this!!! Thank u guys!!!!! 63^

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

**Genji's POV**

I went back to my room to look at the wounds on my face. It was horrible and I had a big bruise on my cheek. I put an ice pack on my cheek and kept it like that until it was 7:50. Then, I decided to put onp some foundation to cover it up as best as possible. Then I headed out to clas.

  
I walked into class and sat down in my desk. No one paid attentin to my face thank god. I was easily the most popular guy in the class. I probably had around 5 admirerers in this clas and evewryoenw anted to be my friend. I always scored top as well so ppl always paid me to do their homework sometimes.

Next to me was Fumitsuko, or fume, as I called her. She was the Ultimate Poet. Her poems were considered some of the most important in Japanese culture. Her collections sold millions and she had calligraphy of her poems all over the county.

She was beautiful and have long nlack hair that reached her mid-back, amber eyes, and a beautifully carded nose. Her skin was clear and beaming, just like a doll’s skin, and she was skinny, but with curves in the right places.Today, she wore an elegant kimono with a light green color that faded into yellow. It has red flowers on it.

I could tell that FUmi-chan was one of my admirers. She seemed to try to hide it from me, but I could tell. She hasn’t told me anything yet, and she probably, knows why, but sometimes, I find her staring off somewhere, her eyes coated in tears, as if she was on the verge of tears. She is very calm and collected, so I don’t think she cries.

Kiibo was sitting alone in his desk, depressed. I was a bit too afriad to talk to him after the ordeal that went down. His sturdy body made him seem fine, but I knew better.

When class strated, I was ready to go. The teacher was about to start when sudddenly he pulled down the board and there was weird symbol on it. There was text on the symbol in Latin, that I translated in my head to say, “For the sake of despair.” I was weirded out. What was the meaning of this? The teacher started to say a chant in a language I didn’t know (I knew 15 languges) and suddenly, I started feeling sleepier… sleepier… sleepier.

“Wh-whaaaat?” I yawned confusedly

The other students were yawning and falling fromtheir desks. My eyes became heavy.

“What’s going……………………..”

…then everything went black.

**Kiibo’s POV**

I couldn’t stop thinking of this morning. My body aches and I’m just sitting at my desk. I want to talk with Ninshisho-san but. I’m too afraid to. I secretly stare at him, tears almost in my eyes. Then, the teacher came in.

He walked up to the board and pulls down an image, a weird image. It was 8 points on it and is shaped like a star. There is text in latin that says, “For the sake of despiar.” He starts chanting something. My programming can hear and translate it to, “Please, please, Junko Enoshima, send us th’ dark’ness and bring t’ us thy despair!” The sounds make all the other students fall asleep suddenly. I catch a frequency that messes with my coding.

I feel overwhelmed and can’t help but panic inside. Suddenly, my program shuts off… and everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is when the good part part starts!!! I’m so excited to write this!!! :D

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

**Genji's POV**

Paranoia chilled through my blood and I woke up, remembering what had happend. My sweat was cold when I got up, I was inthe middle of a halfway with no one there. 

“Hello?” I yelled, but no one answerd

I walked around for abit nd was able to find a fdew of my classmates. I column;t find Lutiya or Kiibo-chan though, so I was worried. When we couldn’t find anymore people, my small group, which included me, Fumi, tomohiro, and mitsuki hung out at the first floor, just thinking about what we could do to pass the time.

Suddenly, I heard something on the school intercom:

“Ahem! Testing! Tetsing! Is his thing oj?” said a a jovial, yet unsettling voice. It was so out of place. Why is this thing on?!   
  
“Good! Everyone, please report to the gymnasium immediately! A message from Hope’s Peak;s headmaster, Makoto Naegi! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!!!!!1” and then the intercom turned off

I was so weirded out. My friends and I wwnt to the gym.

**Kiibo’s POV**

When I woke up, Kokihci and his gang were in font of me. I hesitated to get up. 

“Moooorning kiiboy! Get up!” He shouted. I did. 

When O got up, he explained to me what had happened. How we all woke up randomly and he and his bullu gang were together. He found me and said to come with him. I happily did since no one was around. We shared a small kiss on the lips and headed off.

Suddenly… we hear something on the intercom.

“Ahem! Testing! Tetsing! Is his thing oj?” said a a jovial, yet unsettling voice. It was so out of place. Why is this thing on?!   
  
“Good! Everyone, please report to the gymnasium immediately! A message from Hope’s Peak;s headmaster, Makoto Naegi! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!!!!!1” and then the intercom turns off

“Nishishi!” smirks Ouma-chan. “Welp then, let;’s go check that out!!!” 

Despite my pleas and protest, he tells me we have to go or he will cry. As a result, we all go on, two of Kokichi’s gang members behind me like body guards.

When we enter the gymnasium, Genji is there! I gasp (internally). We exchange looks at each other (in secret when Kokichi isn;t looking), but it doesn’t last long because we can’t let Kokichi see us. 

Soon, his bets friend came into the room, Lutiya-san, I believe. He wore a pair of dark blue glasses with a button-up shirt that was a mix of royal and navy blue. On top of that he had a dark grey sweater with a brown undertone. His pants were a similar color and he has on black leather shows. Just by appearance he looked like a righter.

**Genji’s POV**

I found him! It6 was Lutoya-san. Looking just like a writer as you would expect. He was okay after all!!!

“Hey, sorry, I got lost. I got really dazed when I woke up. I actually met some students outside. They’re going to come soon. They’re coming soon.” he said, his hair glimmering in the gym light. Despite spending copious hours writing things, he was still very fit and athletic. In our PE class, all the girls swoon over him. He went out with one girl one, and they never saw her again. The girls here are crazy like Genisoder Jack!!!

I ran and hugged him and brought him to my little group. When I counted how many people there were, there was me, Lutiya-san, Fumisuko-chan, Kinashikawa-san, and Uchiyama-kun, Kiibo-kun, Ouma-san, and his gang (4 people). That was 11 people.

“You said more people are coming. That makes sense. This group is kinda small.” said Kiibo. His voice was so adorable and made me melt.

And so we waitied…………………all anxious after the events of this morning, hoping harm did not come out way...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Omg this will be the first chapter of the year! (ﾉ>ヮ<)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hope 20201 doesn’t suck like 2020 did. By the way, I wanted to say this earlier, but I honestly just got laxy. Happy New Year to everyone!!!

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

**Genji’s POV**

We waited for a minute before fourpeople came

Tai Ma (or as he preferred, Taima) Bukuro. He was he Ultimate Card Player. He knew how to play every crd game out there, solitaire, speed, cards, and he even knew how to play the pokemon card game and other video card games. And boy was he good at tem. He actually became the champion of the pokemon and yugiou card games. They accepted him into hopes peak for that reason. His hair was usually brushed and slick and he was sharp and reading to destroy anyone at any card game they wanted to play with him. Rumors had it he dates Celestia Ludenburg. 

Then came in Reina Itukoda Itsumo Kanade. She was the ultoimate hacker. She actually got accepted into hopes peak by hacking into their database and doxxing all the students, so she has a bad reputation samong everyone. This was actually the reason she got accepted, since HPA was so impressed.She knows everything about everyone. She has long black hair that reached her waist, and shadows covered her eyes. She had on a normal school uniform (white button up shirt and a red plaid skirt) and a grey button-up wool sweater on/ Her shoes were clean and shined. She looked very mysterious and make everyone, even Kokichi, shake.

“Ghh…” I heard Kokichi say under his breath. Kiibo started sweating a bit and so did I. Lutiya-san turned purple.

The next two people 6to come in were Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara, yuo (Yes you, reader) probably know of them alreadiy.

“Hey!” shouted Momota-kun. He then put his arm around his boyfriend, Shuichi, who looked surprised and blushed purfusly.

“Hi... “ I said quietly. “It’s getting kind awkward here. The voice said to come to the gym, but idk why.”

Then suddenly…

“Okay! Is everyone here? Good!” shouted a voice into the speakers of the gym. It was the same cheery voice form before!!1

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

AN: I like to think that it went similar to this:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am4AINc3jrY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am4AINc3jrY)

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

Jumped out a black and white bear with a red eye on its black side!

“Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!” said the bear, “I’m Monokuma! and I have become the new prinipal of this school!” he shouted.

What? What was he going on about? Izumi shoiuted something.

“What?! Who are you?! What do you mean by new principal?!” Izumi shouted.

“I’ts simple… the old principle is gone! I kidnapped him and he cannot save you guys! I killed all the other students too! You guys are the only ones left!”.

We all in shock. This bear thing is making some of the wackiest claims ever. We have no idea what hebis on about, but this isn't good. I personally don’t believe him at this point, so I decide to say something.

“Well then… why did you trap us? Why us specifically? What are you golnna do with us now?” I asked. This I now know was a mistake on my end. I should never have asked this, but I did. 

“Good question…” the bear says. “I chose to let you guys live because you guys were the ones that based on my analysis, could not foil my plans! You’re all too stupid to do that! That’s why I wanna have a little “fun”with you guys...”

“What is this “fun”?” I said aggressively

“Oh simple. I’m going to make you guys………………………….. kill... eachother…”

A good half of us gasp. Other stay silent, Reina and Reisen just stand there, with her straight face not changing. 

“Wh-w-w-w-w-w-what???!!!” said saus Murasaki, having fallen to the floor, covering half of her face with her long sleeve.” I would have mDE FUN OF HER, BUT I Didn’t know if this was prank in that moment, and I certainly was scared too, so who was I to judge? I still hated her though.

“What the hell are you talking about/! You want to make us kill each other?!” yelled Kockicji, turrning pirple as he spoke.

“Yup! That’s write! You guys have been trappwed in this school and there is no way out! I have locked all the doors and hid the keys and every possible exit from windows to the entrance door have been sealed shut! Look at all the plates in this room! Did you think I was stupid?” said the bear. “I’m not joking around, you guys will have to kill each other!”

Murasaki, Fumitsuko, and Mitsuki all cried. I could tell they couldn’t take any of this. I couldn’t either. 

“Fuck!” said Kaito.

“Buuuuuut…………… there is one way I can get you guys safely out of the school!” said Monokuma, a false hope came into my head. “You know how I said you guys had to kill? If you manage to murder and get away with it, you will be able to graduate from this school and be free from the killing game!” my mouth was agape and so was Lutiya-san’s. This bear had kept telling us these cruel rules, and the pressure was seeping into our minds. I went purple and so did Lutiya, me sweating profusely/

“But! Here is the catch! Who murders will known as something. What somethi g is this? Well, this is a title that I will call, The Blackened!” He cackled “If the blackened manages to get away with murder, then as they leave the pristine gates of Hope’s Peak Academy, all the other students will be punished! However, lets just say the blackened is caught in the act, then *he* will be the only one punished!”

“What is this punishment? This better not mean were in a sick and twisted hentai or something!: yelled Kokcihi again.

“Oh...its simple…………………………. Execution.” the bear said calmly.

“We were all just silent. Some of us froze.

“No! None of you misheard me! Whoever fails at their task during this murder will be executed as punishment. I have to discipline my students after all, and th3e pressure you guys will face will just make me despair out of all of this!” said Monokuma.

“So yeah! Those are the rules of this killing game! Make sure you guys will follow all of them or you will be in for a surprise! It starts now! This will be your new school life………..,,..........................your Killing School Life!” 

Those were the last words Monokuma said before he throw something in the air and disappeared. There was a lot of them and they fell on the floor. We were all too shocked to care. We all stared of each other, in shock and disbelief. Mistrust formed in some people’s eyes. Others, paranoia, and some…………... maybe even an intent to kill. I looked at all the other other classmates in front of me. THe idea that we all had to murder each other was so shocking! I didn;t know if I could trust even Hiroko or Kiibo-chan! All I knew, was that I survival was only for the fittest, and I had to make sure I was fit.

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

AN: This was so fun to write! I bet some of you didn;t see this coming! Don’t worry! I will try my best to make this one of the best reading experiences of your life! Love you all! ^3^

P.S. To the person on FFN ho said that anime, fanfic, and dr sucks, I bet you;d hate to see someone say the same thing about your interests.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the long break. My English class is the worst and my grade wasn’t so good. I got it up though and I can keep writing! ^3^ Love u guys!!1 P.S. My winter break is over so school is back on ._. Well at least sring break is soon.

WARNING! There is a small bit at the end that is partially nsfw. That's all. Go ahead and skip that last paragraph ig you want. Thank you.

✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧

**Genji’s POV**

We all leave the room, all of us, of course, shocked and scared and angry. Why was this bear doing this to us? We had a tablet that he handed to all of us. Each one was a student handbook. I took a guess at which one was mine, and it was, in tact, min.e It knew everything a bout me, my name age, talent, etc. It was inda creepy. I went to my room. 

I locked the door as soon as I came in. Tomohiro didn;t care. He was off somewhere else, so it was fine. I cried, I was so dcrad/ It was a killing game were it was killed or be killed. I would hav to murder and make sure I was spot clean, or I wold die. If they got it wrong, they would di, and that would be so much guilt to carry on my soldiers. 

Then Kiibo walked in. I was surprised. I blushed a bit, but I hid it immediately. 

“Hey...” he whisperd gloomily. I couldn’t blame him.

“Hi…” I replied as equally depressed

“So um… I just felt like coming here. I know were friends, so I thought it was be fine if I came here.” He whispered. I understood. I knew ahat he felt. We are all forced into thios stupid killing game thing that the bear had told us about. UI let him stay for a bit, (hoping he wouldn;t kill me of course_.

I locked the door so that no one, especially Kokichi, could come in. We then talked.

“Do you ever just feel trapped and like… feel like there’s no where to go?” He moaned.

“Wdym?” I inquired

“Well… sonetimew, I feel like I haven one. I’m so alone… that it somestimes feels like… I’m… s;one...” he quietly weeped. “Sure… there’s Kokichu but… I dont like who whangs around with. They’re so mean to me… and Kokichi was never lie this before… before he came here…”

I felt his pain. I knew what he meant. Before I came to hope’s peak, i was bullied reluctantly. People hated me because they were jealous of my performance in school, how I was #1 in everything. A lot of people hated my looks, the others loved them, it was 50/50. Even so, they only liked me for my looks, not for who I ws was. I had no friends back then and was very depressed. I had a heart full of scars (That’s an RB reference, who still listens to her here uwu?). When I cam to hope’s peak, I became so much happier and I met Lutiya-jan. 

I hugged him as he started to cry. I did so d=too.

**Kiibo’s POV**

I was so glad that Ninshiso-kun wa sphere for me. I had felt so alone in the past. Befor I met Kokichi, I was completely alon. I live alone and I had no frends. I rember in 8th grade I got together witha girl namd Miu but she was supr toxic and sometimes physically violent. I left her immediatly and spent the rest of middle schol alone. 

I met Kokichi in 9th grade when I entered Hope’s Peak and we started dating 6 months later. He’s not who he use to me though. Hes so mean and he bullies ppl.

When I net ninchiso-san, my world brightened a bit. It felt so much better. I feel happy when I’m around him. I don’t know, there’s something about him…

I stand there, crying, I curl up into a ball. Ninshisho-san kneels down on the floor. He was crying silently too. Then he assed my check.

**Genji’s POV**

“Kiibo-kun…” I whispered softly to Kiibo.

We both got closer to each other and slowly but surly, our lips connected and we kissed. Even though he was a robot, his lips felt pretty soft and O enjoyed it. It last around 2-3 seconds before we both got startled and stopped. 

“Woah…I’m so sorry Kiibo-kun!’ I said bluding and muffling myself witha pillow. He also blushed.

“I-I’m so sorry! I forgot myself in that moment too!” he replied.

We both blushed and looked at each other for a bit before deciding that he should leave. We didn't want Kokichi to get suspicious. We hugged before saying goodbye and letting him knos that he was welcome anytime.

That night, after Tomohiro came in and went to sleep, I thought of Kiibo and the kiss we shared. I thought about it more, and I got all hot. I took off my pajamas pants a bit, and then, looking at my muscle, my love muscle, I grabbed it and...


End file.
